


Nectar Of The Gods

by esmelaksa



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, panthor, prequel to king-sized bed, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmelaksa/pseuds/esmelaksa
Summary: What happens when you leave a group of remarkable people with alcohol?Prequel/Sequel to King-Sized BedThor/T’Challa





	Nectar Of The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other fic: King-Sized Bed.  
> I suggest reading that one first though, it makes it work better.  
> This one is dedicated to my mutuals on Twitter that love panthor.  
> Enjoy!

Thor had never felt so good in quite some time.  
His friends were all there and they were all happy, _for once._

There was a lot, a _lot_ of alcohol and some of the godly kind.

Val was going crazy with Wanda and Nat, all of them way more drunk than they should have been and way too touchy with eachother.

Bruce, Stephen and Tony were laughing at some lame science joke; they were drunk too.

That left Thor with his brother, T’Challa, Steve and Bucky.

Neither of them quite drunk yet, fast metabolisms and godly origins were keeping them from mindlessly destroying the house or _worse._

Yet, Thor was driven by some sort of rush, some need to get out of his responsibilities, out of his king persona.

“I brought the good stuff.” 

All of the men’s eyes in front of him lit up.

“Sure, god of thunder, let’s see how fast you can get each of us drunk.” 

Steve later wished he had never said those words.

T’Challa was laughing with Bucky about _goats_ and Loki was blabbering about something happened in Sakaar, while Thor couldn’t keep the tears falling from how much he was laughing.

Steve, on the other hand, was somehow less drunk. 

“Now, we can clearly see who’s the strongest avenger.” It started as a joke, but Steve sure did regret his words, _again._

“Oh yeah? Star spangled man with a plan? You feel like you are stronger than a God?”

Before Steve could add anything Thor took off his shirt. 

“Mucles don’t mean anything, Sparkles.”

Thor glared at Loki, “You told him about that?” Loki just smirked and left to join Tony and the others, his wit clearly superior to his strength.

T’Challa watched Steve take his shirt off, “Didn’t you just say-” but he was interrupted by Bucky who grabbed Steve’s arm and ran with him upstairs.

“Oh God.” T’Challa laughed.

“You called?” Thor joked looking at T’Challa.

T’Challa stared at Thor, he was definitely up for a challenge. 

T’Challa never took his eyes off the Asgardian as he started taking his shirt off, slowly and sensually.

 _Like a true panther_ , Thor though.

T’Challa threw his shirt on the couch and put his hands on his waist, “So? Am I a candidate for the strongest avenger?”

Thor gulped, he shouldn’t have been so aroused by that, right?

The Asgardian looked carefully at the Wakandan in front of him, “Speaking abs, I’m clearly better.”

“Yes, you are.” The Black Panther admitted, then he added “Speaking arms, though, I think, God of thunder, I may have this one.”

Thor gulped again, T’Challa was moving something inside of him which had been stagnant for a while.

He then mindlessly reached at the man in front of him, Thor started touching T’Challa’s arms, slowly caressing them and tracing all of his muscles, one by one.

“Yes, Panther, you have this one.”

T’Challa’s breathing hitched, his hands were shaking a little.

One arm reached for Thor’s chest, the other slowly wrapped his side, T’Challa’s hand sat on Thor’s back.  
T’Challa’s hand ran down Thor’s chest to his stomach, his finger caressing and tracing every muscle of his abdomen.

_They’re like steel._

T’Challa could hear something telling him to go further, go down, and he did.

He slowly moved both of his hands and placed them on Thor’s hips, he looked at the Asgardian.

“Let’s see who wins at legs.” 

Thor gulped again, he couldn’t speak so he just nodded and let the other touch him.

His jeans suddenly gone, Thor looked down at T’Challa, mentally slapping himself at the thought that crossed his mind.

He felt two hands on one of his calves; thumbs digging in, massaging, touching, tasting, scratching.

“Yeah you’re good.” 

T’Challa got up and kept looking at Thor while he took his pants off. 

“But I’m _better_.” His whisper sent shivers down Thor’s spine.

Thor stared in awe as he looked at T’Challa. His legs were tonic and strong, they could have been easily mistaken as those of a sculpture. 

Thor almost let out a moan as he said, “So you win. Are you happy?” 

“Ah no, it’s a tie.” T’Challa laughed as he sat on the couch.

Thor raised an eyebrow, he sat on the couch, too, next to his new friend. 

“How is it a tie, arms and legs versus abs.”

T’Challa laughed again, “ _my dear god_ , i’ve never seen pectorals as yours.”

Thor felt a slight blush appear across his cheeks as he ran a hand through his now-short hair.

The two kings felt the rush of the moment leave them, their emotions coming back down.

Still quite drunk, Thor moved his head on top of T’Challa’s shoulder. 

The other wrapped his arm around the Asgardian and let himself relax after such tension, _sexual tension_ , he dared to think, had overcome his body and his not lucid mind.

The two kings laid in each other’s arms, happy, confused and still quite hot and bothered.

Both embarrassed and nervous, before they fell asleep, they promised themselves not to think too much of what they had felt, they were ready to blame everything on the alcohol, but they were also ignorant of what was bound to happen the day after.

Still, that night they slept peacefully, dreaming about messy beds and making love, hormones taking the lead of their own sleep.


End file.
